story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Haruno Aida
is the protagonist in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers. She lives with her parents at Sweet Love Patisserie. She is a Lovely type idol using pink theme colour. Her alter ego is Pink Rose France. Haruno has light pink hair worn in odango buns held by pink ribbon, with her bangs evenly spread to frame her face. She has pink eyes and wears heart earrings. During spring/summer, she wears a light pink collared blouse with a pink bowtie hanging from it, paired with a sleeveless dress, frilly white socks, and light pink Mary Jane shoes. For autumn/winter, she swaps this for a light pink jacket with a heart zipper, two pockets, and AH on the corner. Paired with this is a pink skirt, pink-white stockings, and pink shoes. Generally, she is a girl with beautiful smile. Haruno feels that in order to fulfil her dreams, she must work hard and not lose to anyone. Haurno has cherished the dream to be a patissier like those from her books since she was a little girl. On the inside, Haruno's distinct perspective can transform any circumstance, however mundane, into the best day ever! Haruno's beliefs, outlook and experiences are all uniquely her own. Haruno leads with her heart, reacting to life with unfailing excitement and enthusiasm. She values her friends more than gold. In Episode 7, she is shown to have good relationships with everybody in Privaria except Roberta. Haruno loves everything because to her, everything is amazing. However, she's not very bright. It has been shown multiple times that Haruno's cheerfulness also transforms her into a dimwit. In Episode 90, Haruno scored the lowest in the crayon group, implying that Haruno's stupidity lead her up to this. Haruno is heavily involved with the Kanimals after seeing Puririn for the first time, and bound to take care of her and the others that she encounters. She builds the Kanimals House, a house made from everyday objects for Puririn. She also serves as the house's landlord and allows other Kanimals to live in the Kanimal House under a house rental contract. She is shown to have a crush on François Cartier. After meeting Mayuri, she tries to be friends with her but failed due to their different point of views about the Kanimals and her inexperience being a Little Fairy. Mayuri later admitted that Haruno can be a potential Little Fairy if she puts her effort to it. Her wish is to be more capable girl, and not being a klutz. Haruno moves to Primrose Private School and is enjoying her first day when a man walks in and introduces himself as Soichiro Ueda. Ueda then gives Haruno a tour of the school, and along the way, they encounter Mayuri Kaido. Outside, Ueda tells Haruno her dream to become a patissier and then asks Haruno what her dream is. Embarrased, Haruno lies and says she saw a raccoon dog and runs into the forest. There, she hears a voice which turns out to be a dog. Later, a red parrot flies down to help that dog but Haruno stops the animals from hurting her face. Haruno then finds out that they are named Lovelyn the Rabbit and Blau the Cat. Ueda, who followed Haruka into the forest, got her dream turned into Akawaru by Blanc Noir. Haruno runs away with Puririn and Blau. Later on, her Flower Bloom Voice shines when Haruno lets her feelings out. With the Princess Charm Mirror and Flower Bloom Voice, Haruno transforms into Pink Rose France, the Fairy of Pretty Pink Flowers. At the end of episode, Haruno goes to the school auditorium and sings her song, titled "Hatsukoi Shiny Day". In Episode 104, Sonata, Megumi, Reina, Saki, LeaF, and Naru are performing an idol club called SE Latin. Haruno, whilst unable to get into the swing of things as she is worried, notices a lack of her usual performance. Reina shows Haruno messages from all of her fans, showing that there are still people who support her. After these problems, the next day, Haruno able to perform alongside members of SE Latin. Aida (愛田): Ai (愛) means "love", referring to her theme and motif, whilst da (田) means "field". Aida (間) as a common phrase, means "in between". Haruno (春野): Haru (春) means 'spring' whilst No (野) means 'field'. As a syllabus, "no" can indicate a possessive. Haruno as a word would also mean "Of Spring". Harriet is a variant form of the name "Henriette". Aimée is French form of the name "Amy". The letter e'' with raising tone was changed into a normal ''e in order to accomodate English ortographic rules. Thus, her surname is "Aimee". Fairy of Pretty Flowers, Pink Rose France! 美しい花のフェアリー、ピンク・ローズ・フランス Utsukushī Hana no Fearī, Pink Rōzu Furansu! Pink Rose France is the Little Fairies alter ego of Haruno. She represents loveliness. Her main attack is "Pink Rose Tourbillon". François Cartier: The boy Haruno loves. Mayuri Kaido: At first, Mayuri told Haruno when she was late to academy to reflect on her actions. After that, Mayuri asked Haruno to teach Haruno piano and she agreed. They spent some time together when training. When the song finished, Mayuri helps Haruno and tells Haruno how she's not perfect. When she saw Haruno transforming and having problems with Akawaru, she tried to protect Haruno, which resulted in her becoming a Fairy Idol. They then became good friends. Sonata Otome: Sonata is Haruno's teammate. In order to claim Reina for herself, Sonata first targets to take Haruno away to join SE Latin. LeaF: Haruno instantly forms a kinship with LeaF from the moment they meet, recognising the young girl's natural gift for singing and dancing. The two of them form a mutual respect and almost a friendship over the course, and able to help inspire strength in one (Haruno) and passion in the other (LeaF). Saki Kurumizawa: Another one of Haruno's teammates. Megumi Akishino: Haruno and Megumi are members of SE Latin. The two get along pretty well, Haruno was one of the few that was immediately friendly with Megumi when she first arrived. She indirectly helped Megumi want to become an idol when the two worked on a TV show together. Haruno was also one of the first few to say that Megumi should join SE Latin after they all sang together and was thrilled that she joined, she also pleaded with Ueda with the rest of SE Latin to allow Megumi to join, which worked after they performed for her. Reina Takamori: Reina is Haruno's teammate. She's the complete opposite of Haruno and seems to find her teammate a bit bothersome at times. Reina is a serious perfectionist, whilst Haruno is very hard-working charmer. Reina gives her pointers about how to come up with fighting, even though Haruno has a hard time understanding her. However, over time, their relationship developed. Shiori Yumehara: Haruno's relationship with Shiori is OK. When the secret of Shiori's shyness being came out, Haruno was furious and felt that she had betrayed them. Later, once Shiori returns and explains everything, professing her deep desire to continue to sing with them, Haruno proceeds to hug/strangle her, claiming that she wouldn't forgive Shiori. Angela Sakuragi: Haruno has heard about Angela through Mayuri. When they first meet, Haruno gets embarrassed a couple of times. However, she defended Angela's dream of becoming a fashion designer when she was captured by Evil Twins. Chieri Yamakawa: At first Chieri behaved as Tsundere around Haruno and genuinely attempted to keep distant until she got to know her. Although Haruno enjoys Chieri's admiration at times, she rarely complies with Chieri wish to recognise her as a friendly figure and has no problem being blunt with Chieri. Despite their differences, they both agree on strange or minimal things and can be childish over others. Paola Himeko: Haruno didn't like Paola in the beginning, since she tried to kiss François. Haruno was slow to accept Paola, but eventually came around with time. The two were later put in a unit project with Sonata and Mayuri, and clashed over the best way to execute it. However, because of François' help, they managed to blend their ideas perfectly and remain friends afterwards. Shiho Fujiura: One of Haruno's friends and classmates which Haruno admires very much. Judy Robinson: Judy shows her big admiration to Haruno. She is the one who gave Haruno the nickname "Haruno-tan". Kaoru Tachikawa: Even though Haruno doesn't consider Cacao a wonder prodigy because of her exceptional knowledge, they manage to get along, but Cacao usually scolds Haruno because of her childish personality. Cacao calls her "Aino" ("May" in English dub), which Haruno dislikes. Kirara Nijiiro: Haruno and Kirara aren't shown to talk to each other much, but it is mentioned in manga that they cook together. Haruno states that if Kirara is eating alone, it will become a huge disaster, so in order to prevent that, she has to carefully watch over Kirara. Kirara also idolizes Haruno because of her talent in cooking too. Freja Bondevik: Haruno claims Freja is as cute as Haruno. She enjoys dressing Haruno up, petting her, and spending time with her. Haruno often acts as if she dislikes Freja, but actually Freja genuinely cares for her. Haruno affectionally calls Freja "Furu-furu", back when Freja calls Haruno "Harunon". Hanami Nishikawa: Haruno is considered to be Hanami's "owner" and due to this, she is normally with her. In Season 3 where Hanami is turned into a human, they are often together. Hikaru Saida: Haruno and Hikaru first met when Haruno was training. Hikaru appears to enjoy being with Haruno because of all of the experiences she gathers upon being with her. *Her zodiac sign is Aries. *Kanimal Partner is a rabbit named Lovelyn. *Her specialties are baking cakes, singing, cooking, daydreaming, and dancing. *Haruno is the second shortest of a group, the shortest being Judy Robinson. *People's first impression of Haruno that she is eager to begin her idol life. *The first thing Haruno does in every morning is eating breakfast. *According to Haruno, everything is amazing like a baby dolphin, as heard in Episode 41. *"How to Take Care of a Bird That Will Not Hurt" (Ep 85) and "Average Mayuri" (Ep 90) are the only episodes where she is a minor character. This makes Haruno the first protagonist to not make a major role in several episodes. *Like any other protagonist in Pretty Country franchise - she has hair tied in two buns (odango), is French of origin, is a Lovely type idol using pink theme color, and is obsessed with a boy at the same origin as her. *One bad thing about Haruno that Chieri sometimes argues with her. *From what we've observed in "Rolling" MV, Haruno can play the trumpet. *She has 1 buddy star as seen in Episode 116 after Ms. Ichihara took her second one. *She has been sent to detention about two times, first since Episode 33. *Her weakness is talking to foreigners, as stated in Episode 59. Category:Characters Category:Flower Series characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Latin Category:Magical girl Category:Lovely Idols Category:Protagonist